The History of The Immortal Dynasty
The Immortal Dynasty is a Minecraft clan which was established in December of 2015. The History of TID Pre-TID The Immortal Dynasty was originally established in December of 2015, following the collapse of another clan, known here only as Jordan's clan. Known members of Jordan's clan include: Milk, Jack, Swegg, Emil, and Jordan. TID 1 Jordan's clan faded into obscurity and the remaining members, Milk, Jack, and Swegg, decide to start their own clan. Soon to follow them would be the first founding members from outside of Jordan's clan - Xeno30 and Bolt Lavadash. For the next several months, this newly-formed clan would be buzzing with activity, and soon the very first seasonal event would be held - the infamous 2016 New Years event. The Shadow Delegate The Black Python Lure, a member of TID at the time, started The Shadow Delegate, which was used primarily for conducting raids on other groups. Several members of TID and one or two from outside made up The Shadow Delegate. TID 2 The first TID chat was raided and renamed "old", and a new chat was created. TID 2 marked the formation of The Council. TID 3 TID went through a several month long period of inactivity. During this time, a spinoff of TID called The Voltaic Dynasty was proposed to replace the then-defunct TID, but ultimately failed as well - possibly in part of the stagnancy of the clan scene at the time. Almost a year later, council member FTG returned after a year of being absent from the internet entirely, and upon seeing the state of the clan, he was determined to awake The Immortal Dynasty from it's slumber. Yet another chat was created, the inactives were cleared out, and TID came back with even more energy than it had ever had before. TID Revolution Following the clan's revival and explosive growth in 2017, TID migrated to Discord. A clan Minecraft server was created, more than 30 members joined, and semi-weekly DND sessions began, being hosted by Swegg. The clan had been totally reformed. However, FTG, a council member at the time, began to - without informing the rest of the council - instill a rotating government which would effectively throw the rest of the council out of power. When this was brought to light, his idea was publicly put down and FTG left the clan that night. In FTG's absence, a new system, the Cards system, was proposed, wherein ranks would be based upon playing cards, each suit representing a different specialty such as building, redstone, or pvp. The cards system was popular and lasted until TID 4. On our new server, we began preparing for seasonal events. Both a Halloween and Christmas event were held on this year, however inviting other clans proved to be a mistake - the Halloween event was attended by a clan of white supremacists, communication was poor, and few of our clan attended, leaving weeks of work building maps for minigames fruitless as the event was short-winded. No other clans attended the PVP-themed Christmas event, however it wasn't finished on time. Near the end of 2017, The Gummy Vs. Butter Escapade began. TID 4 At the end of the TID Revolution, Milk took a break from running TID due to stresses in life and needing to focus on other things. During this time, TID once again entered a period of stagnancy. TID 4 began with Milk's return, followed by the abolition of the Cards system, which was replaced with a system not dissimilar to the original one. Finally, a new chat was once more created to replace the old one, which was full to the brim with disorganized channels and unresponsive people. TID 4 marked the introduction of The Rules. The only remaining active members joined the new chat, causing the clan to shrink significantly. Since most of the remaining members were councillors from the TID Revolution when TID had over 30 active members, it caused the council to become disproportionately large. TID 5 In TID 5, Khaos became Emperor, and again oversaw many changes to TID, including the construction of New Aylesbury, a restructuring of the government, and the revival of The Shadow Delegate.Category:History Category:Clan Info